The World Is Black
by The Sacred Heart 2
Summary: STORY IS STILL GOING TO HAVE SAME PLOT, BUT I NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHINGS IN IT. I FELT THAT I SHOULD REWRITE SOME OF THE THINGS AND ADD SOME THINGS IN THE STORY. SO DON'T READ THIS STORY RIGHT NOW. IT'S STILL THE OLD STORY, NOT THE NEW ONE.
1. Prologue

The World Is Black

Summary: They thought he was gone after he couldn't be found after a one year search from his family, but they were wrong. Leonardo returns a few weeks after it has been about a year he was gone, when his brothers were out on patrol. When they found him, he doesn't know anyone or them. They find out by him that he is on the run from a man name Akio Yomoto.

Genre: General/ Suspense

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT except for my own people.

**Prologue**

_Dear Journal,_

_July 28, 2005_

_I hate it here. I hate the eyes that stare at me with disgust or enjoyment as I hate their wicked smiles towards me all the time. I hate being forced into something I do not wish, but I never had a say in what I wish to do or not. I hate all of this, but not as much as I hate the one who brought me here, Akio Yomoto. I hate this man so much that he makes me scared of him. He also took my twin katanas from me, the second reason why I hate him so. I was once fearless when I got here, I still am actually, but I only have enough courage to stare in him in the eye or try to speak out of line._

_And every time I do, I always regret for doing such a thing because of the harsh punishment that I have; the ones I have written before in you. The ones where you would have scars for life on your body, but my punishers make sure I have no scars for they make it look like I'm still brand new without a scratch on me with this medicine I must take. I've been here for a year in this God forsaken place and I don't have any wounds or scars to prove I have been here, which I am thankful for, but for the price of doing what Akio wishes me to do for him._

_Well, not anymore. I will not put up with this torment or lost of freedom any longer. Tonight I shall sneak into the room where my katanas are being held and then I will make my escape. I decided that I must bring you because if I leave you here, my tormentor will know where I'm going._

_If you were a person you would ask me where I am going. Well, if you really were a person and not some book to write in, I guess I should to tell you. I'm going to go to New York City. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to go there. Something in my mind seems to make it familiar there while at the same time foreign. I believe I can get some questions there. If not then...I don't know what to do. When I escape, it might take weeks to get there, considering that I'm not even in the state of New York and I have to travel on foot. _

_But escaping really isn't my problem that much nor traveling. It's **after** I escape will be my problem because I know that Akio will send his men after me, turning my escape and freedom into "on the run"._

_I see the sky start to become darker. I'm still counting the minutes that pass by as I write in you, knowing that I have already chosen my fate from this escape. Well, I guess in an hour I will finally be free. Wish me luck, even if it never helped me before._

A/N:Well, there's the prologue, and just to tell you, I got the title from "The World Is Black" by Good Charlotte. Now, I guess I can put the first chapter next so you guys don't have to be disappointed about what happens next. Anywyas, review and please no flames. This is my first story being put up and I hope it's good. Tell me what you think!

The Sacred Heart 2


	2. Chapter One: The Found Runaway

The World Is Black

Genre: General/Suspense

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT except for my own people.

Chapter One: The Found Runaway

Raph was jumping on the rooftops of New York City's buildings with his two other brothers doing the same in different sections of the city. Every night they patrolled to see if there were any Purple Dragons doing some crime, but for Raph, he would mostly try and look for his missing brother, Leonardo.

It has been a year and three weeks (considering he counted the days) since his blue-clad brother has not been seen. He remembered his brother, Donatello, and with April and Casey, believed Leo was dead after six months of searching; two months later, his baby brother, Michaelangelo, gave up also. Even his Sensei, Master Splinter, gave up on his son when he couldn't feel anything from him. What shocked Raph the most was that after the first three months of searching, his Sensei was the first to lose hope on finding his eldest son.

Raphael was the only one left out of everyone who believed that his brother was still out there. That was why he was the one who volunteered first for having his missing brother's section of patrolling for thinking that he might find him.

Raph knew how many times his Sensei and brothers told him that he should give up on finding Leo because it was just " a hopeless search", but he refused to accept what they said because he believed that his brother was still alive.

Yet, as days and weeks passed by, he too, started to accept the reality that his brother, Leonardo, was gone and might never be found. Except deep down he knew that his brother was out there somewhere, just waiting to be found. That's why he never gave up on searching, even if he was alone in the search.

"Dammit!" cursed Raph as he stopped running and stood on an old apartment building's rooftop. " Why can't I find you, Leo? What the hell happened to you!" he closed his eyes from frustration before taking a deep breath to calm him down.

His eyes opened up to the same scenery as before. Only this time when he did open his eyes, he also heard a noise in the alley next to him. _"Finally" _he thought, _" some Purple Dragons for me to take some of this frustration off my chest."_

He crept silently on the rooftop to look above the alley and what he saw was not the Purple Dragons at all, but other people that looked like citizens. There was six men in the alley; they seem to be waiting around for something or someone.

"Why, hello there," came a man's voice behind him, sounding slightly deep to identify himself in his early twenties.

Raphael spun around with both of his sais out in his hands as he stared at the human in front of him. _"How come I didn't hear him?" _thought Raph as the man was just staring at him.

The young male looked to be twenty-one or twenty-three with pale skin. His black hair looked all messy with it just cenimeters from his shoulders as he wore a white long-sleeve shirt that seemed to be very smooth at the touch as the shirt's middle was cut just under in the middle of his abs, making a V from top to bottom. His brown pants looked to be a certain kind of frabic that was not of jeans or leather, but a silky look they had to it as the shirt with white socks on and sandels that looked to be from Japan on his feet. The man's slightly slanted blue eyes, making him look Japanese, was covered by round glasses as he scanned the area before returning to meet Raphael's gaze.

" Who the hell are you!" Raph said with anger and shock in his tone.

" Just a person looking for something that is his."

" And what would that be?"

The man smirked a little at this as he pushed his glasses up with his right index finger.

" Have you heard about the incidents happening in New Jersey? The incidents about money being stolen from banks with no trace of their robber? The incidents about people being brutally beaten with gashes on them from what police could tell is from a certain knife or sword? The incidents about the governments secret weapons and files being stolen? Have you heard about them?"

Raphael started to become uneasy as he remembered something on the news about crimes in New Jersey. It wasn't the crimes in New Jersey making him uneasy. It was the man standing in front of him making him uneasy with that smirk of his.

" Yeah, maybe I have a few times, but what does it matter?" Raph asked while already knowing the answer.

" It matters because the thing that I'm looking for has been doing all of this trouble in New Jersey. I came here looking for him."

" Him? What is this thing or should I say _who _is it that you're looking for?"

" Well, you soon will find out while making you the bait."

" Bait? What the hell are you-"

WHACK! Raph didn't see the kick that was aimed for his stomach as it made him fall on the ground to his knees from the impact. He recovered quickly with his sais in his hands, in a fighting position as he glared at the man who was still smirking at him.

" What the fuck!" cursed Raph as he felt his anger start to boil in him. " You are _so_ gonna pay!" With that said, the red-clad turtle attacked the man. He was surprised when the man blocked the punches he threw at him and with the blocking of his kicks.

Raph went to wound the man's arm, but found a kick in the side instead, sending him to roll in the air before hitting the ground on his stomach. The turtle groaned slightly before rolling on his back to try and get up, but was pushed back down from the man's foot.

" No, no, no. I can't have you getting back up because I told you I need you as bait."

Raph saw the man smirk at him again before taking out a dagger, getting ready to strike him. The red-clad turtle started to feel a slight emotion of fear seeping in his mind as he saw the weapon going to struck.

" If I'm bait, why the hell are you going to kill me!"

"Because," the man began, "I want him to know that I don't play kindly when he does this." The dagger was raised with the man's smirk turning into a evil smile and all Raphael could do was watch in horror as he knew that death was coming for him soon.

He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't find the courage. _" I wish I could have found Leo."_ He thought before seeing the dagger come down with all the man's strength-

CLANG! The dagger was blocked by a long sword or in other words, a katana. Raph gasped with widen eyes, but not at the dagger being block. It was the person who blocked the dagger with his katana that made him gasp.

" Leonardo..." the name slipped out of Raphael's lips so naturally like he had been saying it forever. He made the blue-clad turtle glance his way with a confused look before returning it to a dangerous look at the man who had tried to kill Raph earlier.

" Well, it seemed like my little plan worked after all."

The blue-clad turtle didn't seem to like that because the second the man said that, Leo had tried to cut the guy's head off, but only succeeded in cutting the man's cheek because the human had moved just in time before kicking the man in the stomach, sending him a few feet away, clutching his stomach in pain with the red line on his right cheek becoming very visible with droplets of blood starting to slide down his face.

" It might have worked, but you're still going to have to catch me."

Raph had already gotten up and picked up his weapons to place them in his belt as Leo said that. He was about to ask his brother what was going on, but before he could, Leonardo had grabbed his arm, pulling him to jump over to the next building and the next with the man starting to yell for the six men in the alley to get them, but even as the man yelled for them, the two brothers were already far from the six men and the black hair man.

Leo had let go of Raph's arm a long time ago as they continued to jump the rooftops to get as far away from the men as possible. It seemed to be after twenty minutes of jumping, the blue-clad turtle finally jumped into one of the top windows that belonged to a two story abandoned building with Raph doing the same.

When the red-clad turtle landed inside, the moon outside gave the only light inside. He was in a room with nothing in it except an old blanket on the ground with a brown duffle bag on it. His brown eyes was fast to spot his brother, considering Leo had one of his katanas to Raph's neck.

" Whoa! Leo, it's okay. It's just me so can you put the weapon down."

The katana came a bit closer to the turtle's neck as the point touched his neck so very gentle yet dangerously. Raph stared in his brother's eyes while swallowing the lump in his throat.

" How do you know my name?" Leo demanded while he glared at the red-clad turtle. Raph gave him a confused look.

" How do I know your name? Leo, I think I would have to know your name if your my brother."

This time Leo gave a confused look. "Brother?" he said with a hint of confusion in his voice before he spoke again, his tone returning to unbelieving.

" I don't have a brother and if I did, I would know."

" Leo, I am your brother-"

"Quiet! You can't fool me so you better tell me who you are and who you are working for or I'll make you," Leo threatened as the blade came closer to Raph's neck, making it to if Leo made it come closer, Raph would have a hole in his throat.

" I am telling you the truth! Don't you remember me Leo? It's me, Raphael, your hot-head brother."

"...Raphael?"

The name seem to remind the blue-clad turtle of something before he drew his weapon back slowly. " Your name...it seems familiar somehow." Raph saw a slight hint of pain in his brother's eyes. Almost like something was hurting him or something.

"Are you okay?" asked Raph as he saw his brother close his eyes for a second before opening them back up.

"Fine...but I still want answers from how you know me and everything."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you answer my questions first."

Leo seemed to contemplate at this before nodding his head to the agreement.

" Ok. First things first, where have you been this whole time? Where were you before I saw you tonight?"

Leo sighed a little at this as he rested against a wall that looked to be supporting him from falling almost. He was in the shadows the whole time from the beginning so it was kind of hard for Raph to see Leo that much, except for his shape and eyes.

" For at least a year, I have been living in a underground facility in New Jersey. The facility is mostly a labortory of people making new weapons or using top secret government weapons that have been stolen. I was somewhat of a slave than a prisoner there with others being the same; except I was the only mutated creature there and the others were human."

" I escaped two weeks ago, taking only my weapons and a duffle bag with food to last me three days at least. I knew that when I escaped, people would be looking for me so I hid in pick up trucks or was on foot until I reached New York City two days ago."

"So...you're a runaway?" asked Raph before Leo answered him.

"In many ways, I guess I am a runaway. Only...I'm a runaway to the people I've escaped from, thinking that I am a runaway. In my opinion...I'm just someone looking for freedom. "

"Oh...so what happened when you got here?" The red-clad turtle asked while feeling sympathy towards his brother a little.

" I found this place shortly and decided to stay here...for now. I began to look for food for at least a day and found none. Then I tried tonight and instead of food, I found Akio and you talking. Before I knew it, you were about to be killed and I saved you before he did kill you."

"Akio? That was the man's name from earlier?" Raph asked. His brother nodded before he closed his eyes and opened them back up to look at the red-clad turtle with a another falsh of pain showing in his eyes, causing Raphael to wonder and have concern for his brother.

"Yes, Akio Yomoto is his name and he is a _very_ powerful man. Someone who you don't want to mess with. We're lucky that we made it out of there or it could have been worse."

"Worse? What do you mean worse?"

Leo didn't get to answer as he tried to straighten up, but found himself hissing in pain and slumping against the wall with his eyes close, his katanas on the ground that had slipped from his hands earlier. Raph ran over to his side in an instant, kneeling right beside him as he held Leo in his arms.

Raph's brown eyes caught sight of some blood on the floor. He lifted his brother's arm a little, causing Leo to hiss in pain again before the red-clad turtle gasped as he saw a huge gash in his brother's side. _" So that's why he was hiding in the shadows. He didn't want me to know that he had gotten hurt." _Raph thought.

" Oh My God! Why didn't you say anything before Leo? I knew something was wrong with you when we came in here."

"I'm fine...it's just a cut-"

"Cut? CUT! Are you crazy! You've probably have already lost to much blood. I need to get you some help. I'm going to call-"

"No! You aren't calling anyone," Leo told Raph as he opened his eyes to stare in his brother's eyes with a warning in them. "And who were you about to call?"

" Donnie and Mikey, your other two brothers."

Leo's eyes of warning turned into one of curiousity at what Raph told him.

" Two more...brothers?"

" Yeah...the smart one and the stupid one."

There was no smirk or a chuckle from this comment, only more confusion shown on the blue-clad turtle's face.

" You really...are my brother?"

Raph nodded, " Yeah, I really am your brother Leo. "

" How can I...believe you? I don't even know who you are..."

"What?" Raph stared at his brother as he had the shell cell in his hands, dialing Donatello's number. Leo closed his eyes and became limp in his brother's arm. Raphael started to panic and tried to wake him with no avail at all. There was another voice that could be heard. It was Donnie's voice on the phone:

"Raph? Raph, can you hear? Raph!"

"I-I'm here, but you gotta come here as fast as you can, Don! I need you right now! I don't know what to do! He just went limp and-"

" Calm down, Raph, calm down...Now, where are you and who is hurt?"

His brother's voice was calm and patient for a moment because Raph knew that what he was about to say was going to break that with just the snap of his fingers.

" You're not going to believe me if I told you."

" Raph, is this one of your fake phone emergencies again? I don't have time for your little games so just tell me what's wrong," said a very annoyed Donnie now.

"Leo's hurt."

A/N: I decided to put this story up first because I wanted to try something that wasn't romance for once. I don't think the first chapter was as good as I thought it would be, but I believe the second will spark your guys excitement more. Now if you guys like decide to review, which would be nice, can you please tell me if I spelled anything wrong or which level my writing is in? It would be nice and compliments are also welcome, but it would be nice to know how other authors and authoresses like my writing.

Well, see ya!

The Sacred Heart

Wait-I can't put that name on there because I'm not Anonymous anymore so now I have to put my REGISTERED name on. So...I guess I should say:

Well, see ya!

The Sacred Heart 2


	3. Chapter Two: Family Matters, Part One

The World Is Black

Genre: General/Suspense

Rating: T

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It really made my day and also if anyone wants me to read and review their story, just tell me and I'll do just that as fast as I can, k? Okay! Also if there is any questions you guys have for my story, I'll explain to you in the next chapter, k? Okay! Now read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I own only the people I made up.

Chapter Two: Family Matters, Part One

Silence was all that could be heard on the other line from Donnie as Raph waited for his brother to say something. He looked over his wounded brother, seeing him become pale slightly.

"...What did you say?"

" I said Leo's hurt."

" Your joking, right? This is one of your mean jokes to make me help search for him when we all know he is DEAD!"

"He's not dead, Don! He's here in my arms with blood coming out of him like there's no tomorrow!"

Raph could hear Mikey's voice in the background asking about what was happening.

" You've lost your mind, Raph. You have actually gone insane!"

" I have NOT gone insane and I can prove it if you get your ass over here! NOW!"

A sigh was heard from Donnie before he began to speak again in a more calm and patient voice.

" Okay Raph...tell us where you are and Mikey and I will come get you."

" I'm at the harbor in the abandoned building. You guys can get in by the only open window on the left side."

" We'll be there in a little bit and I'll check over what injury you have."

" But Don, I'm not hurt! It's-"

A dial tone was heard on the other end, making Raph start to get upset with his teeth gritted before turning back to his brother. The red-clad turtle felt the seeping of blood on his legs as it started to make a small crimson puddle.

"Shit," he said outloud. "I have to stop this bleeding before it gets even worse."

Raphael looked around with his eyes frantically before spotting the worn-out blanket with the brown duffle bag on it. He stood up, picking Leo up as well before placing him away from the red puddle.

Raph grabbed the blanket with the duffle bag tumbling off before returning to Leo's side, knelling again. He pressed the blanket on there hard so no more of the crimson liquid could fall out. In just an instant the blanket had began to turn red, causing the red-clad turtle to press harder on the open wound.

While he was doing this, Raph couldn't believe he had found his brother; his long lost brother or... more like his brother found him. Except it was only in an accident that Leo had found him, making Raphael wonder about what would have happened if Leo _hadn't_ have found him. Would Akio have actually killed him? The red-clad turtle shuddered at this before focusing back on his brother.

_" How didn't I see him hurt?"_ he thought. _" How come he didn't mention it?" _Raphael thought for a moment and remembered how stubborn Leo was to admit how hurt he was back then. Apparently, he still is before remembering Leonardo had been sticking to the shadows in the room since Raph had got here; a way to hide from anyone's prying eyes.

_" Clever," _Raph thought as he kept his hands pressed on the blanket to stop the bleeding. He turned his head to his side to see a a small puddle of red water, knowing all to well that the water had no food coloring in it.

" Where the hell is Donnie?" Raph asked the air it looked like as he started to become impatient...as usual. He didn't know if the bleeding had stopped or not, but decided to not take a chance to find out.

_" How did he lose so much blood?"_ thought Raph._ " Thet gash couldn't have lost that much blood by just standing around in here. Unless...he was hurt before we came here, but the only person that Leo had mentioned was me and..."_

"Akio..." he breathed out while thinking how stupid he was to not know that in the first place. _" No wonder he lost a lot of blood! He was frikk'in runnin' away from that asshole with me while having a damn slash to his side! That must have caused him to lose the amount of blood that he needed to actually stay awake."_

" If I ever see that Akio guy again I'll...I'll beat the shit out of that bastard for hurting my brother!"

Just after he said that, two very familiar shapes and faces came through the window that was still open. It was his two brothers, Donatello and Michaelangelo.

" Ok Raph, we're here. Now tell me where you're hurt and-" Don froze in mid-sentence as his eyes stared wide at the person on floor; the same person being his brother. A gasp was heard from Mikey.

Don seemed to not believe what he was seeing while Mikey only looked to Raph to Leo the whole time before the orange-clad turtle slowly said the one word that Don and him were afraid to say.

" ...Leo?"

Raph watched as his brothers seemed shocked before clearing his throat to get their attention. "Um...guys? I need your help with him. He's hurt and seemed to lose more blood than I think he had."

Don was the first to recover from the shock as Mikey could only gap. "We...we should take him home as soon as possible because...I didn't bring my first aid kit with me and if I knew that this was going to happen..." the purple-clad turtle trailed off with his words, almost not out of the shock from everything that just happened not to long ago.

" Is there a manhole near by?" Raphael asked to try and move things along while starting to become more concern with his oldest brother who seemed to have some coloring lost from his green skin.

"...Yeah. Just two buildings down from here you'll find one in the alley," It was Michaelangelo who had spoken while keeping his eyes the whole time on his brother.

Raph stood up while having his brother over his shoulder, the blanket falling off the still body. He knew that he had to take the risk of not keeping the wound covered for the time being, but he had to hurry back to the Lair with his brothers before it was to late.

The red-clad turtle pushed those thoughts away; not wanting to believe at what he just had thought. He started heading towards the open window that let everyone in before Donatello stopped him with his words.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to take Leo to the Lair."

"You can't go that way."

"And why not?" Raph asked with a hint of being annoyed from Don telling him not to go out of the window.

"Because...you might drop him."

" I ain't gonna drop him, Don."

" But there is always a good chance you might!"

His brother showed a very determined look as he said that to Raph. The red-clad turtle wanted to get out of here and fast, but he knew that Don was right. There was a good chance he might drop Leo in the process of climbing down the building, even if his brothers helped him, they could always have a chance of having Leo slip from their grasp which wouldn't be a pretty picture to see afterwards.

"Fine. How do you suppose we get outta here, then?"

" With the door," Don answered as he pointed towards the door.

_" Now how come I didn't think of that?" _Raph thought to himself. "Ok, then lead the way genius," he suggested with the slight of sarcasm in it. Donnie was about to say something as he glared at his hot-headed brother before turning his eyes to Leonardo. His eyes turned to a more concerned look before signaling to Michaelangelo that he needed help to break the door down that was boarded up.

Raph walked over to the brown duffle bag and grabbed the strap of it with one hand. He decided to bring it along since it was Leo's and maybe there was something in it, but by how heavy it was, it seemed it was very light with nothing in it at all. Except, it wasn't as light as it should be if it was suppose to be empty.

It only took Donnie and Mikey a second to break down the door before they all ran through the broken, abandoned building; watching their steps to not fall from rotton wood that was under their feet. The smell was very dense in the building, unlike the freshness they smelled earlier from the room they were just in. They jumped over steps from the stairs with missing railing most of the time as they went to a lower level quickly until they were finally out of the building.

The coolness of the air met them againas they ran to the manhole Mikey had told them as fast as they could while making sure to keep to the shadows. They came to it shortly before Donnie opened it up to let everyone get in and closed it behind him.

None of them had said a word to each other the whole time as they ran down the sewers to their home. Raphael could feel a certain kind of liquid sliding down his plastron and back, knowing that it wasn't his sweat or water at all. His breathing was becoming heavy with the non-stop of running, but he didn't dare to stop and rest. No, he would not take the chance of resting for himself while risking the life of his brother.

They all made it to the Lair finally and immediately rushed Leo to Donnie's lab.

"Quickly! Put him on the table!" Donnie told them as he took out some gauze, a needle, black thread, and a small bottle with an empty shot. Raph and Mikey laid Leonardo on the table, seeing how pale their brother had gotten from how much of his blood he had lost, making them both become more worried about the situation; Michaelangelo showing more of the emotion than Raphael apparently.

"Stand back," Don instructed before he made his way to Leo where the wound was. "Mikey, go get me hot water and a towel. Now!" Don ordered. The youngest of the four turtles did not hesitate as he ran to the kitchen.

The purple-clad turtle took the shot and the bottle before sticking the needle of the shot in the bottle on the top to take some of the substance out.

"What is that?" Raph asked as he saw Donnie pull out the shot before releasing some of the liquid inside to get rid of air bubbles.

"Penicillin. It's an antibiotic that is suppose to get rid of any bacterial infections he might have," Don answered as he had a cotton ball to wipe the area where he was going to put the needle in before he actually diid make the needle go in the skin, pushing all the substance out of the shot and into the body before pulling it out, taking another cotton ball to wipe away any blood that might have seeped through the little hole.

" You think he has an infection?" Raph asked while Donnie had the thread through the little hole of the needle as Mikey came in with hot water in a bowl and a towel.

"I got what you asked for."

" Thanks Mikey," Donnie said before taking the towel and bowl of hot water from his little brother before placing them next to him. He took the towel and dipped it into the hot water before taking it out to clean the open wound on Leo.

"Answer my question, Don!" Raph said as he was becoming impatient now while his hand was gripping the strap of the brown duffle bag much tighter.

"What question?" Michealangelo asked as he turned to both of his brothers. "What question?"

" Raph asked if Leo has an infection," the purple-clad turtle answered.

" An infection? Leo has an infection?" Mikey asked confused while at the same time worried.

"Well...that depends on how long the wound has been open. He might not even have it, but...I rather give him the penicillin just in case."

"Penicillin!" Mikey asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Mikey. It's just an antibiotic that gets rid of bacterial infections. I don't think it'll hurt him if he doesn't have an infection. I think..."

" You think? YOU THINK! What if this fuck'in thing makes him WORSE Don!" Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at Raphael from the outburst he gave before Donnie gave him a stern look as he spoke to him.

"Look Raph. We're all worried about him. Don't act like you're the only one who is."

" Oh now you're worried about Leo? You didn't before until you had to see him with your two fuck'in EYEBALLS!"

" Getting angry isn't going to help anything Raph and you _know _I would never give Leo anything that might endanger his life unless I had no choice. So why don't you just drop it and let me finish this."

With that said, the purple-clad turtle finished cleaning up the wound before taking the needle after he tied the thread through the hole of the tiny needle and began to stitch up the wound.

Raphael was left with no words to say back to his brother as he watched the stitching of the wound while at the corner of his eyes he saw Mikey having to turn away from the stitching. Just then, the door to the lab opened up to reveal a rather tired, old rat that seemed to be upset with something. That something was the three turtles that turned to his way, except for Don; he only glanced for just a moment before he returned to stitching the open wound.

" My sons," the old rat began with the rings around his eyes, indicating that he hadn't had enough sleep, " why are you not in your beds? It is well pass midnight and you know you three are suppose to wake up early tomorrow for your training in the morning."

" Sensei, if we woke you up, we're really sorry," Raph told the old rat.

" Yeah Master Splinter. We're sorry for waking you up so late err...early," Mikey told with a nervous chuckle. Their Sensei eyed them carefully before wondering what Donnie was doing behind his two sons.

" Donatello, what are you doing at this hour with your two brothers-" His words stopped after he stepped around Raphael to see what he was doing and found his eldest son on a medical table.

"...Leonardo...can it truly be you?" he whispered before he stepped forward to his wounded son. His paw reached out to touch his eldest son's hand and felt it being slightly warm. There was a flash of happiness in his eyes as a small smile reached his lips, something that was rarely shown from the last few months Leo had been missing.

Master Splinter took his paw away after a few moments, the same with his smile and happiness in his eyes as he saw the wound that Donnie was stitching up before he turned around to meet the eyes of Michealangelo and Raphael.

" What happened?" He asked with a stern and worried tone in his voice, even when his eyes showed how tired he was, the old rat still knew when to get answers when he wanted, too.

"Tell me what has happened to Leonardo."

_**SLASH! **Another painful scream was heard, echoing all around the room, his scream. He felt pain everywhere on his bloody, broken body with blood seeping out of him freely. **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **He screamed at every painful strike the whip had given him while feeling his hot tears trying their hardest to escape from his eyes._

_There was a cruel laugh heard over his screams; a laugh that made him stop screaming and only take in painful gasps. "What's a matter? Can't take it anymore?" asked the person who had just laughed. It was a man looking to be in his twenties with messy black hair and slightly slanted blue eyes. _

_**SLASH! SLASH! **His painful screams seemed to be so loud that you would have thought you would have heard it anywhere._ _**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **This time he couldn't hold in his tears and allowed them to travel freely from his eyes before they mingled with his red blood._

_" Your weak!" exclaimed the man as he whiped him again. " You've always (**SLASH!**) been (**SLASH!** )_ _WEAK! (**SLASH!**)" The person strapped to the table screamed and kept on screaming as his eyes began to become blurry with his tears covering his vision. _ _He began to plea for his life for the man to stop, but he only found more painful whips that were harder then the last one._

" Your (**SLASH!**) _weak (**SLASH!**) Leonardo!"_

He shot straight up, sitting up as he felt cold sweat on his body while shaking a little. " It was just a dream..." Leo told himself before he controlled his shaking and looked around where he was and found himself in a room that he wasn't in before and in a bed.

The bed he was in had blue blankets that was on his legs and white sheets and a white puffy pillow. It felt very cozy and comfortable for him after sleeping on the floor for so long. There was a night stand next to his bed with a clock reading 10:23 A.M. His eyes searched some more and found a bookcase on the wall to his left and a closet on his right.

For a moment, he thought he was still dreaming, but he began to blink and every time he did, everything was still the same as he saw it. _" If this isn't a dream...then where am I?" _Leo thought to himself before he spotted his twin katanas in the corner of the room. The sheaths with straps on them right next to them. He seemed to be relieve before he threw the blankets off of him and got out of bed with his feet touching a wooden floor. He must have got out of bed to soon because the next thing he knew, his left side began to hurt, making him hiss a little.

Leo looked at his left side and saw a white cloth that had been wrapped around his entire waist. " I should have been more careful with Akio," the blue-clad turtle told himself. He remembered how he got it; remembering how that little dagger ripped through his flesh so easily as he kicked the human away from him. Except, he knew that Akio would have hurt him when he did that. The man was very smart at almost anything and knew that Leo wouldn't have been able to guard his left side and decided to take the chance.

Leo knew that if he was more careful with the man then he wouldn't have this wound and lost the amount of blood he needed to not pass out, but he had to escape. Leo didn't want Akio's men to come up and capture the other turtle and himself so he ran with a wound that was spilling out his own blood as he did so, knowing to well that he was endangered from the start with no medical equipment at all.

He was going to go to a drug store while running away, but remembered about the other turtle so he had to go to where he was staying. _" Now that I think about it...that turtle was why in the first I got hurt. His name was...Raphael, but he also mentioned others names." _Leo thought. _" They sounded so familiar and so did the other turtle's name, but...where have I heard them? I don't ever remember hearing or saying the names or...do I?"_

There was some noises nearby outside his closed door. He went over to his katanas and put on the straps before taking his katanas and placing them in their sheaths. He crept towards the door, taking one of his hands to turn the doorknob and peeked outside. He saw no one outside, but still heard noises. Leo quietly stepped out while observing his surrounding.

He knew he was on the second floor because if he walked a few feet forward, he would be able to see what was below him. Plus, there was stairs leading to the first floor. Leo began to walk towards the stairs while being cautious at the same time. When he came to them, he looked around and saw no one in sight before descending them.

He was trying to not make any sound while trying not to hurt his patched up wound. Leo came downstairs and continued to look for the noises. The noises seemed to coming from a room nearby so he began to walk carefully towards it.

He peeked in and saw that it was a very large room that was quite bright. There was also two figures in there fighting each other; one that Leo reconized. The blue-clad turtle saw Raphael use his sais against another turtle that had a purple bandana on as the other and himself had, but with a different color. The purple-clad turtle, he saw, was using a bo staff against the other turtle.

Leo watched in amazement and curiosity at the two fighting each other, but noticed how they never hurt the other. He saw how Raphael brought his sai up to his opponent's neck, but stopped himself from slicing the sensetive flesh. The same happened with the other turtle. He could have easily bashed the other's head, but stopped himself from doing so.

This seemed to confuse Leo because he never did this with his opponent. It was quite strange for him, but to those two, it looked like they have been doing it forever. His ears picked up movement behind him and quickly took out one of his katanas and pointed it towards a rather surprised Michealangelo.

" Hey! That thing is sharp, you know!" exclaimed Mikey as he eyed both the katana and his brother. The tip of the blade came closer to his neck while Leo gave him a dangerous look. The orange-clad turtle gulped at this while trying to talk to his brother to put the weapon down.

" Can't we like talk this over with some pizza, Bro?" Mikey asked nervously. Leo arched one of his eyebrows.

" 'Bro'?" Leo asked, repeating the word that Mikey had just said while keeping the weapon still in place to the orange-clad turtle's throat.

" Um...yeah. You know, 'bro'? A short way to say 'brother'?"

Leo started to contemplate over this before speaking.

" Why do you call me 'brother' or 'bro'? I'm not even your sibling so you better drop this act you're playing at and tell me who you are and who are you working for," threatened Leo as his blade's tip came closer to Mikey's throat.

" Leo! It's me! Mikey! Michaelangelo! Hello, don't you remember!"

There was something in Leo's mind that clicked to the name, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't put down his weapon like he did with Raphael, but made it stay with a very serious look on his face. Then, out of no where, the two turtles heard a voice coming from the room behind Leo.

" Mikey, is that you? Who are you talking to out there?" Leonardo didn't reconized the voice, but at the same time he did. Except, he knew the voice must've came from the purple-clad turtle because he didn't reconize it as the red-clad turtle.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the two, making Leo start to panic in his mind a little, but tried his best to stay calm. He quickly took out his other katana just before Donnie and Raph walked out to only find their baby brother with their big brother's sword to his neck.

Donnie soon met the same fate by being the same distant to Leo as Mikey was. " One word and I'll kill you before you can even take another breath," Leo threatened with a dangerous tone. Donnie seemed to be paralysis as he stood there, scared to do anything that his brother might do to him.

Leo had turned his glaring eyes to Raph who had just been gaping at the whole thing. "Leo," Raph started, " put your weapons down and let's just talk about this. I know you must be wondering-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted.

" Wondering? Oh I'm wondering alright. About where the hell I am!"

" And I'll tell you if you only let me explain-"

" EXPLAIN! Explain what! Explain to me how I got here and who are these people and who the hell are YOU! I would really like to know because I am not taking in any of that shit about you three being my brothers!"

" But it's the truth, Leo! Why don't you believe me that you are our brother and stop being a stubborn asshole like you always are!"

Leo seemed pissed at this and Raph soon regretted it because the next thing he knew, he was on his back with Leo sitting on top of him with his twin katanas crossed with each other to make it look like scissors to cut Raph's head off.

" You wanna run that by me again?" asked Leo in a threatening tone again. Raphael gulped, but then saw something flash in his brother's eyes; pain. Leo was in pain and the red-clad turtle knew he had caused it.

" Leo, I forgot. I'm so sorry. I forgot that you're hurt and all," Raph told his brother. Leonardo stared at him not in a glaring way, but a surprised way almost. The blue-clad turtle didn't realize that the other turtle knew he was pain. Yes, he knew that when he jumped at the red-clad turtle it would hurt his wound, but didn't know the other would know.

The blue-clad turtle decided to get off of Raph and put his weapons back on his shell before watching the other stand up. Leo decided that now was the time to ask where he was and everything else he wanted to know since he met Raph.

" Since I didn't kill you, " Leo stated before continuing, " I would like to know where I am."

" The Lair."

All four of the turtles turned to where they heard the voice and found Master Splinter staring at them with his walking stick. For some reason, Leo didn't pull out his weapons. He didn't know if it was the feeling of knowing that this old rat wasn't going to harm him or the fact that this person seemed to be quite familiar to him.

Splinter began to walk to his four sons and stopped in front of his eldest. The two stared each other in the eyes; Splinter with warm, gentle eyes and Leo with curious, cautious eyes.

The old rat made his paw reach towards his son's face, but only found Leo's eyes turn fearful as he stepped back from the paw. Splinter returned his paw to his side and looked at his son in a confused way.

" Why do you move away from me, Leonardo?"

The blue-clad turtle was beginning to get more fear. He didn't know what the old rat was about to do and began to remember the torment he had in the facility. Leo wanted to run out of there from the eyes that were all staring at him as he tried not to show how scared he felt, but seemed to be failing as he took another step back to show that he was. _" He's going to hurt me! I'm going to be punished for probably doing something I wasn't suppose to do!" _thought the blue-clad turtle.

" Are you afraid of me, Leonardo?" asked Master Splinter with the three other turtles watching their brother take another step back. Their Sensei took a step forward towards Leo, but the blue-clad turtle took another step back.

"Stay away!" Leo told him in a tone that hinted some fear in it. This surprised everyone because it was very rare to hear their brother say that, especially to their Sensei. Master Splinter didn't take another step forward, but instead stood where he was while talking to his son in a calm voice.

" Leonardo, you know I wouldn't ever harm you in anyway."

" How can I truly believe that?"

" Because, Leonardo, you are my son."

Leo stared at him in confusion. " 'Son'? But...that's impossible! We are not the same species."

" We might not be, but I have risen you for as long as I can remember since you were a baby turtle."

The blue-clad turtle seemed to become curious about this. " You...raised me?" Splinter nodded with a gentle smile. " So...would that make you...my father?"

"Yes," Splinter answered before stepping towards his son. Leo didn't move this time, but hesitated when the old rat's paw touched his face. It felt warm on his cheek and furry at the same time.

It was very foreign to him and wished that he could move away from it, but at the same time he _didn't_ want to move away from it because it showed how gentle this old rat really was. The blue-clad turtle became confused about why this old rat, who supposely is his 'father', was showing him a loving affection. Leo wasn't use to this kindness or caring way that Master Splinter was showing.

The paw was removed finally and brought back to Splinter's side. " You seem confused, Leonardo."

" Well...that's because...I don't know what to believe."

" And what is it that you don't know what to believe."

" Well, this!" Leo exclaimed. " I was told that I had no family and-"

" What do you mean you were told you had no family?" Mikey spoke out. Raph, who had not said a comment at all, was starting to realize how Leo was told to believe he had no family.

"Akio."

Everyone stared at Raph in confusion. "Akio?" Donnie said. " Why does that name seem familiar?"

" It might seem familiar to you because Akio is one of the most richest men alive. He also is a parter with this one guy name Oroku Saki here in New York, but what I've heard, that Saki guy has been hiding low for awhile for some reason."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Leo who had told them this certain kind of information. "Oroku Saki?" Raph said in shock. " That Akio guy is a partner with the Shredder!"

"Shredder?" Leo asked in confusion.

" Yeah, you remember, right Leo?" the blue-clad turtle tilted his head after Raph had said that. " You don't remember the Shredder?" Raph asked in a surprise tone. Leo was about to say something to him, but was interrupted by Master Splinter.

" Raphael, there is a reason why your brother Leonardo does not remember his past. I believe we should all sit down and talk about this situation we have. That way, maybe we can answer some questions we have been wondering for quite a long time."

A/N: Okay, I'm done with chapter two! Now on to write chapter three! Now, if anyone is reading this and hasn't reviewed then can you please review. I really want to know if my writing is still good and if this is a good story to keep on writing. Well, anyways, thanks for reading!

See ya!

The Sacred Heart 2


	4. Chapter Three: Family Matters, Part Two

A/N: I've decided to do this to thank everyone who reviewed so far in each of my chapters. So here's the SHOUT OUTS! And just to tell you, I might not do this with every chapter, k? Ok!

**Yuna Yuri:** I'm glad you like my story and can't wait for the next chapter!

**Ted: **You like my story? Cool! And I wouldn't want to be in Akio's shoes either if Leo or Raph got a hold of him.

**Pi90katana: **I can't believe you like this story! I've read your stories as an Anonymous person and getting a review from you is like an honor! Also, when you said that when I describe the guys by saying " claded" instead of "clad", I'm going to try and use "clad" and see how it works out. Plus, I really am thankful for you telling me. Really, I'm grateful kind of. And yeah I guess it is a surprise that Raph was the only one who didn't give up on his bro and also be mad at Don for saying that Leo was "dead". Later in the story or in this chapter, I'll explain more about why Leo's family and friends thought of him being dead.

**Lady-of-the-Rings: **You love my story? You think I'm a awesome writer? Yahoo! You want me to update soon? Well, I'll try, but sometimes I get caught up with reading and playing video games that I forget to write, but I'll try to write more if I can.

**Linz1224: **I'm glad you like my plot and think I have a good writing start! It really made my day. I'm surprised that you agreed with me that after awhile, sometimes romance stories get boring to read. Also, I'm glad you like my writing and want me to update soon. But I looked at your profile and you're on FF for only reading. I was like "What! No stories! That can't be!" Well, kind of like that. I believe you should at least write one story or poem. And if you inform me that you have a story or poem put up, I'll review it as fast as I can, k? Okay! If not then, at least keep reading my story! Lol!

**blueraven: **You love my story, too? No WAY! I'll update as soon as possible, but give me time, k? It takes me awhile to write a chapter because I get writers block a lot while writing. Also, since you like went somewhere and want me to keep writing, I will, and I hope you had a fun time where ever you went.

**All Knowing Idiot: **Hey! I'm idiot! Just kidding.(chukles) Idiot is only a nickname for me. I can't believe you think my story is cool and you like Good Charlotte, too! They are such an awesome band! And it's ok if the reveiw is short since you said you weren't good at typing. I remember I couldn't spell one word! It took me like forty seconds or something! Just remember: Practice makes Perfect! I know...stupid, huh? But it is right, for me that is.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **That's an interesting name. It's cool! Anyways, I'm glad you like my story and I'll keep it up!

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: **You thought chapter 2 was great? Alright! And you want me to keep writing or you'll be very angry at me? You know, that is the first time anyone threatened me so kindly. Your so nice! I'll try and hurry so you won't be angry at me.

**Lioness-Goddess: **You like my story, too? Woohoo! You also think it's pretty good? Well, thanks for the compliment and I'll keep going on writing this story!

Thank you all for reveiwing me! I didn't know if this was a good story to put up as my first, but you guys have proven me wrong! So on with the story! Also, this story's timeline takes place in the newest show, just to tell you guys, k? Okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I own only the people I made up.

Chapter Three: Family Matters, Part Two

Leo had told his family everything that he had told Raph last night after being informed that he had slept for only one night, not many nights (while also being being told the names of who they were). They were all sitting at the table, taking in every word that the eldest turtle had told them.

" So...what you're saying is that you ran out of that place when the choice came up?" Mikey asked while scartching his head a little.

" Well...I've always had a choice to run. I just never chosen it...Until now," Leo answered him while sitting across from Mikey and Master Splinter, Donnie sitting on the right of Leo.

" What do ya mean you always had a choice to run, but never chosen it?" Raphael asked while repeating what the blue-clad turtle had just said. Leo turned his eyes to stare in his brother's amber eyes before speaking.

" I've never chosen to run because of the consequences."

'"Which are...?"

The blue-clad turtle averted his eyes to the table, staring at it before he spoke. "... I'd rather not say."

Everyone arched an eyebrow at this response, not knowing what to say or think of this answer. Donnie could tell that his brother was starting to get a little uncomfortable of the situation so the purple-clad turtle decided to change the subject.

" Um...Leo, " Don started before Leo turned to his way. " Since you told us how you escaped from the facility...would you now want to ask your questions to us?"

_" Finally!" _Leo thought before he started to think which question he should ask first.

" Hmm...well, I would like to know how we all became...mutants."

All three of his brothers seemed to gap at this, Master Splinter only eyed him. "Hold up," Mikey began . " Your telling us that you don't remember how you were mutated? Now that has to be impossible! It's as if you don't remember anything except being in the facility!"

"...You're right."

" Wha? I was just kidding around with the last part-"

" No, you weren't. I could tell by the expression in your eyes that you weren't. And...you are right. That _is_ all I remember. Being in the facilty with the peole there telling me what is the truth and what is not, but now...I don't know what to believe."

" What did the people tell ya in the facility?" Raph asked while his curiousity seemed to seep in his words. Leo let out a sigh before his eyes met with Raphael's.

"...They told me that I was made from their scientists there as a assassin. Made to kill and hurt anyone that I was told to punish with the fighting style of ninjitsu. They told me that Akio was my...'Master' and I was to do whatever he said."

"That was on the first day that I had been in the facility, being told of that information. A few days later, I was soon informed what I was going to be called as, or in other words, what my name was going to be which was 'Leonardo'."

" Wait just a minute!" Mikey spoke out, making everyone look at him. " So from the very beginning you were told that you had no family?" The orange-clad turtle asked the same question as he did minutes ago after his brother wasn't going to killing him.

" Well...not really. I was never told that I had no family nor did I bring up the subject of 'family' because I never thought it was important. It was only after a little assignment I was told to do was when I asked Akio where my family was. The man told me I had none. "

There was no bitterness in his words, but a small hint of sadness could be indicated in his voice, something that Splinter didn't miss at all before he spoke up.

" Leonardo, do you believe in what they say back then now is true?"

There was a pause. Then, " I believe I know now that my name is Leonardo."

His three brothers gave a small smile at this. Except, Raph's smile was more of a smirk. Even Master Splinter gave a small smile while having a soft look to his eyes. Leo didn't mean to make it sound like a joke because it was the truth; he finally now knew that what he had been called for so long is actually his real name. Just by asking these people, he knew they were somehow telling the truth.

Yet, he didn't know why he could trust these people, telling them things about him that he never spoke to anyone about and believing them that he was really their brother or son. The blue-clad turtle wanted some prove and now that he was just starting to get a little bit comfortable with them, he wanted to ask them about it.

" Can I ask you something?" Leo asked to the old rat. Splinter nodded with his smile still on his lips. " Can I...see a picture?"

" Of what, my son?"

" Of me being with...you guys. I just...need some prove that you really are my family."

This seemed to get rid of his brothers' smiles, but not his Sensei's. The grey, old rat only kept his small smile before standing up and motioning his hand to tell his four sons to follow him. They all stood up, and followed their Master as they walked behind him.

They all arrived in Splinter's room, who had headed to a very large old, tacky cover book in the bookcase he had. His paw reached out and took the book before he walked to his eldest son, handing him the book

Leo hesitated before taking the worn-out book that was handed to him. He looked down at it, tracing his three fingers on the tacky, brown leather cover gently before making his eyes to look back up to his three brothers and father before looking back down to the book.

The blue-clad turtle slowly opened up the book to the first page, its paper being a dark yellow with a hint of brown to it as the other pages in the book were the exact same, but it wasn't the pages that seemed to be older than twenty years got his attention. It was what was _on_ the page that caught his attention by surprise.

There were pictures on it, three to be exact. All showing four little turtles looking no older than two or three. The pictures were in color so he could tell which turtle was who. In the first picture, he saw Raphael and Michaelangelo sitting on the floor across from each other, the orange-clad turtle sucking his thumb while the other seemed to be clapping his hands in excitement. Behind them, he saw Donatello crawling on fours, having a goofy smile on as he seemed to be inspecting the floor. Then, he spotted it, the one thing he had been looking for.

He saw a little turtle that looked like the exact others, except with a blue bandana and the cloth on his wrists and ankles that had the same color. The little turtle, looking no older than two, was sitting on the ground, his back to the little Donatello, reaching for something in the air it looked like. Leo knew this turtle without having to look twice at it. The little turtle was _him_, having a smile on his face with his hazel, brown eyes having a look of happiness and curiosity in them.

Leo lifted his head up to look at everyone that was staring back at him and did something that he hadn't done in so long. He smiled, a small smile, but nevertheless a smile that wasn't missed by any of his family members. " You all are truly...my family. The one thing that I was told that never existed."

Leo handed the old, photograph book to Splinter, but his father waved his hand, telling him 'no' with it before speaking. " Leonardo, I want you to hold unto that book that I have kept for sixteen years and look through the pictures. You just might like what you see."

"...Thank you."

The blue-clad turtle looked over to his brothers, watching them as they stared back at him with kind eyes and warm smiles. He gave them a smirk before speaking again. " Master Splinter?"

" Yes?"

" May I retire...to my room? I feel a little exhausted after the...'little' events that happened today.

" Certainly, my son."

Leo nodded before turning around, opening the door behind him with the book still in his hands and headed towards the stairs. His three brothers and father followed behind him before stopping in the middle of the room while watching him walk up the stairs. There was a shut of a door on the second floor a moment later.

" I can't believe it," Mike started. " I can't believe Leo is alive."

" And all this time we thought he had been...dead, " Don said.

Raphael began to remember their shocked faces when they saw their brother last night. It was as if they saw a ghost or something, not wanting to believe what they saw. Then there was his Sensei. Raph can still picture the look of happiness on the old rat's face. Yet, it changed into a strict face afterwards, Master Splinter's questions coming out of his mouh to know what happened was soon followed.

Raph was glad, though, that it wasn't as stressful as he thought it would be last night. The only thing that was stressful was Mikey's questions that he asked the red-clad turtle every three seconds. He sighed as he thought of this before hearing his the orange-clad turtle say something.

" Sensei? How come Leo doesn't remember us and only remembers that facililty place?"

It was the question that they all wanted to know from the beginning while already knowing the answer.

" I believe your brother doesn't remember us or his past, Michaelangelo, because it has been...erased from his mind when he was at the facility.The only thing he does remember is fighting in the style of ninjitsu...and nothing more."

It was the answer that they all dreaded for, especially for Raph. The red-clad turtle didn't want to believe that his brother, the leader out of the four of them, had lost all his childhood and adolescent memories.

_" That's impossible! How can he lose all his memories? How could he forget about his brothers and sensei?" _After Raphael had thought that, something in his mind brought back a fragment in his mind that came to the surface suddenly. It was a short memory about Raph telling Leo his name:

_" I am telling you the truth! Don't you remember me Leo? It's me, Raphael, your hot-head brother."_

_"...Raphael?"_

_The sword drew back slowly from Raph's neck. " Your name...it seems familiar somehow." _

The memory hit Raph with some hope before he spoke up. " I don't think they erased his memories, Sensei."

This seemed to confuse his family as they all turned to his direction with some curiosity mixed on their faces. " What do you mean, my son? " Splinter asked as he stood there with his walking stick in his hand, the bottom of the wooden cane touching the ground.

" Well...when I told him my name, he told me it sounded "familiar" to him."

" So... Leo like has amnesia or something?" Mikey asked to Raph, but instead got an answer from Donnie.

" If that's the case, then there is a possible chance that Leo can remember the memories he has lost over the past year."

" But Bro, why would the people in the facilty give Leo amnesia instead of totally erasing his memory?"

Donnie looked over to his baby brother. " I don't think they gave him amnesia purposely, " he said.

" So what are you thinking then, Don?" Raph asked before the purple-clad turtle looked over his way.

" I'm thinking that the scientists in the facility didn't want Leo to have amnesia; it was an _accident _that they gave it to him. They just didn't know they made a mistake in the process of deleting his memories."

A/N: I am FINALLY done with this chapter! Forgive me that it took so long, but I was so busy and had writers block in this chapter. I don't know if this chapter was good, but it just explained a lot of things. In the up coming chapters in the future, the action will finally kick in and I hope that makes you guys be happy.

But now for the question that you all might be wondering. Is Donatello's theory of Leo having amnesia is an accident? Or is it something else? If you guys ask me that, I'll explain it in like...I think in chapter five I will? Or maybe chapters later than that. I don't know, but we WILL know. I promise you all that.

Well, I guess that's it. But remember, if you guys have any questions or requests for me, just tell me, k? Ok! See ya!

The Sacred Heart 2


	5. Chapter Four: To Soon to Test

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; all of you are so nice to me! Now, I only have a little something to ask to one or two people.

To** Mewfew**, I just have to ask: What does SH2 mean? I had been pondering on that forever, but nothing came up in my little mind. So if you review, please tell me what it means. That would be really nice if you do.

And to **Leo Oneal**: I will tell as much as the background in this story as I can, but I am going to make a prequel to this story so it will make more since, k. Okay!

Also, to **Dreema Azaleia Wingblade**: If you really love my story and you might go in rehab, I hope you get better. You are the first person EVER to tell me that they are addicted to this story. I thank you and I hope you take your meds so you can read and review. Lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or anything from the show. I own only my own characters and the story's plot.

Chapter Four: To Soon to Test

He just sat there on his bed in a lotus position, holding the photograph book on his lap as his hands held it's sides. Leo had not opened the worn-out book, but only stared at it. Time had past by so fast that he didn't know that it had been four hours since he came in the room he woke up in, _his _room, after finding out the people he just met is his family. _" Well, that explains why they look like me basically. Except for...myFather." _The blue-clad turtle thought.

Yet, the more he thought about the statement, the more he seemed to understand how similiar _and_ different he was to his three brothers. They all were trained in ninjitsu as he can tell, but they all use different weapons; they all are the same species, but they all have different personalities. Last, but not least, they all had a bandana, but all four turtles had different colors to indicate who was who.

A memory came back to him suddenly as he thought about the pieces of blue cloth on his ankles and wrist with the blue bandana around his head:

_" Master Akio?" The blue-clad turtle asked as he stood in the middle of the room. The room was dimly lit with only the fire from the fireplace that was made in the west wall, the fire licking the oxygen hungerily with the tip of it's tongue. _

_" Was there something you wanted to ask me, Leonardo?" asked a man who was staring outside with the whole south wall only as a window. His voice sounded slightly deep and calm as his back was to the turtle. Even with his back turn, anyone could tell he was at least twenty-three or twenty-four with his messy, black hair._

_The man had been staring out the window with the rain falling outside as the raindrops hit the clear glass. It was night with the sky as black as smoke outside. "Well...there is, Master."_

_At this response, Akio turned around to meet the eyes of the young teenage turtle. He pushed up his glasses a little as if he was thinking they were going to fall off his nose. " Then tell me, what is your question?"_

_The blue-clad turtle hoped that his curiosity wouldn't make his master angry __at him for asking such an irritating question as last time; something he didn't want to remember or endure tonight._

_His eyes never left Akio's as he spoke the question that had been pestering him for days now. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before using a calm and slightly curious voice. _

_" Why do I wear such blue cloth on around my head?"_

_The question might have sounded funny, but nevertheless, the man raised his right eyeridge before speaking. " You didn't say "Master" after your question, Leonardo."_

_The blue-clad turtle made his eyes downcast while feeling that familiar affect that made him feel proud of himself rise up in him a little at the statement Akio had just told him. Yet, while at the same time, fear seemed to snake its way up into his mind once more today after realizing he had violated a rule. Crushing whatever he felt before in less than a second as he brought his eyes to look back up to the man that owned him._

_" I-I didn't mean to, Master. It was only an accident-"_

_He was stopped suddenly from a raise of a hand from Akio, who only gave a small smile to him. " It's okay," he said. " Just don't ever forget again because next time, I won't be so kind to **not** punish you for such a thing."_

_" I understand, Master," Leonardo told the man before waiting patiently for his answer, thinking how lucky he was. The human looked like he was in thought for a few minutes, rubbing his chin with his pale hand. _

_"Hmm..." Akio started, " an interesting question, Leonardo, an interesting question indeed."_

_There was a pause for a moment. Then, " Well, if you must know, you have that cloth on you because it makes who you are."_

_" Who...I am, Master?"_

_"Yes, it makes your personality, your own person, Leonardo. The color I've chosen for you explains who and **what** you are."_

The past memory made Leo finally take the book off his lap and place it next to him on the bed before he stretched his arms high up in the air. A pain shot suddenly through his body as he stretched before hissing in pain and clutching his side where it was stitched last night.

He took a deep breath before releasing his hands off his wound and closed his eyes for a moment as his head seemed to bow to nothing, his hands were in the middle of his crossed legs. The blue-clad turtle was like that for a few minutes with nothing, but the recent memory passing through his mind the whole time while the pain subsided.

He was soon disrupted when his door made a creaking sound, having a green head poke in with a purple bandana around its head. " Um...Leo?" Don asked while seeing his brother with his eyes closed. The blue-banded turtle slowly opened his eyes, but never turned to his brother.

" Was there something you wanted?" Leo asked as he stared at his hands.

" Well...ah...there is."

" And that is?"

" I need to check up on your stitches."

Leo nodded before hearing the sound of the door shutting and foot steps heading towards his way. The next thing he knew, Donnie was knelling near his left side with a bag next to him. The blue-clad turtle could feel the others eyes on him, but Leo refused to turn his way. No matter how tempting it was to look back with him starting to stiffen from how close he was to another being. Instead, he decided to speak so the other wouldn't feel uncomfortable being in the silence, something that he rarely did whenever he had company back then. Plus, he thought he would relax better if they were talking.

" Donatello...right?" Leonardo asked without looking at the other. He thought that maybe asking if he got the name right would start a simple conversation. Even if he already knew that was the turtle's name.

" Yeah...That's my name. But everyone basically calls me Donnie or Don around here."

Leo nodded at this little information, yet, was considering asking why people didn't call him by his real name. He then decided to ask about his stitches.

" Is it bad?"

The blue-clad turtle knew the other was confused without looking at him while waiting for that one little question to pop up.

" What's bad?"

Bingo. Leo knew he was going to ask that. Who wouldn't?

" My stitches."

" Oh! Well, let me have a look and we can see."

Donnie's hand moved closer to his wound with Leo starting to become uncomfortable now. Out of instinct, he inched his body away from the hand, making his brother a little confused at this.

" If you think I'll hurt you, I won't. You of all people should know that, Leo."

Before he could stop himself, Leo turned to look at Donatello who only gave him a warm smile with... sad eyes? " Why do you call me that?"

" Call you what?"

" Leo. Why do you call me 'Leo' and not 'Leonardo'?"

This seemed to surprise Donnie because his face sure did show it.

" Well...we always called you 'Leo' ever since we were little. It was a short way to say your full name."

" I...was never called 'Leo' at the facility so I'm sorry if you were surprised by my sudden question."

The blue-clad turtle told with a quiet, calm voice. Something that Don missed for a long time.

" Don't be. You were only asking something that you wanted to know. Everyone does it. Besides, if anyone should be sorry it's... me and everyone else."

They were silent after that, not knowing what to say as Leo thought it odd at what his brother told him. It was like this for a few minutes before Don cleared his throat to get the other's attention.

" Um...Leo- I can call you that right?"

The blue-clad turtle nodded at this as he waited patiently for the other turtle to finish. Don seemed to be thinking for a moment before saying, " You know what? How about you come to my lab downstairs and then I can explain everything to you. I can also check up on your stitches, too."

" Explain what?"

Leonardo didn't get his answer as he saw his brother stand up and walk over to the door, turning around saying, " Are you coming?" The blue-clad turtle was about to say 'no' when his curiosity seemed to take over about what his brother was going to explain in the lab.

He got off his bed, leaving the photograph book behind and followed the other turtle, Leo being behind his brother.

**In the Lab**

" Can you sit on the lab table over there, Leo?" It wasn't a question, but a demand instead. The blue-clad turtle seemed to hesitate before walking over to the lab table, jumping up a little to be able to sit on it. His hazel eyes searched the lab that looked somewhat familiar to him. He didn't find the lab familiar to the one in the facility, but more like...well, he couldn't say because he really didn't know why it looked familiar.

Leo watched cautiously as Donatello went to one of the two black, HP desktops, clicking on something before typing in a few specific keywords it looked like, mumbling something at the same time . The blue-clad turtle wanted to ask what the other was doing but choose not for many reasons. Yet, he observed carefully to the actions of his brother and his surroundings, a little habit that he picked up while being in the facility.

" Finally!" Donnie exclaimed after scanning the data that had come up, startling the other turtle. He soon walked over to another table that was across the room from Leo before grabbing what looked like a needle attached to a black cord that was the same size. The cord's other end was plunged into the back of one of the computers.

Suspicion grew suddenly in Leo's mind, causing him to become tense at what soon awaited him. A lump formed in the blue-clad turtle's thoart from becoming nervous, but disappeared when Leo swallowed it before thinking something in his head. _" It's not the same thing at the facility, I hope."_

" Leo," Donnie started while walking over to his brother, carrying the needle and its attachment, " the reason why I brought you to my lab was because I needed to run... shall we say... a few tests."

His nervousness dimished suddenly. " What kind of tests?" Leo asked with eyes showing his brother that he was demanding the answer from his question.

" Well...ah...tests like seeing that you have...amnesia?"

Don chuckled nervously at this while noticing that his brother had raised an eyeridge to him. " _Amnesia_? You think I have _amnesia_?" The purple-clad turtle nodded to this before trying to find a way to explain himself.

" Well, yeah. But I only thought that-I mean, I was told that-"

Leo lifted one of his hands up to stop him before putting it back down " It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself. Just...do this quickly."

Don nodded at this before walking behind over to his brother before stepping around the table to where his brother's shell was facing him. " Now, your going to feel a prick in the back of your neck so try not to freak, okay?"

Leo didn't say or do anything, only waited for the needle that was destined to be in his neck. He heard Donnie take in a deep breath before feeling something being pushed into his skin. The needle broke the flesh's walls and entered the bone while Don seemed to do this with shaky hands almost. It stung, of course, having the needle in at first, but his composure was still the same, even after Don taped down some of the cord on Leo's neck so the needle wouldn't fall out.

He heard the purple-clad turtle release the breath that he had been holding in it seemed like before walking back to the computer, hooking up the end of the cord, and typing in a few things before a picture of a blue print of a brain showed on the screen.

" Okay...now Leo, your going to feel some stinging inside your body for a moment, but after a few seconds, it should go away."

" Should?" The blue-clad turtle asked when his brother turned around, nodding.

" Yeah, should. I haven't tried it yet, but I know for a fact that ninety-five percent of all my inventions work perfectly when it hasn't been tested."

" What about the other five percent?"

" Well...let's just say it's not a pretty sight," Don chuckled at this, making Leo more uncomfortable, beginning to wish he was back at the room he was in before, but knew it was to late. The purple-clad turtle turned back to the computer. " Oh, and Leo," Don started as he began typing again, " You must not panic when I do this. Just try to think of anything that comes to you. You should see every memory you think of in your mind and when you do, the computer will record the activity your brain waves make to it." Before Leo could say anything, Don made his finger press ENTER.

Instantly, a stinging needle sensation ran through his vains, causing Leo to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out from the pain that shot through his very bones. " Okay, it seems to be going pretty well. Even if you aren't...comfortable, but the sooner you start thinking of something, the faster the pain will go away," Don said while having a worry look on his face.

When Don gave that look, Leo seemed to zone out, his eyes going completely blank, and started to remember something. First, through his eyes, he saw a four-year-old Don, talking to him, but then it changed to where Don was ten and was building something until it changed again to where the purple-clad turtle was two, inspecting something on the ground on all fours. The memories in his mind were not in order by age, but in every image that was pictured, it showed Donatello having a worried look on his face.

As his brother had predicted, Leo began to feel the pain subside gradually with every memory that seemed to show itself with the worry looking turtle in purple. " Amazing..." the blue-clad turtle heard Don say in awe. " I knew you would remember stuff, but not this much in just a few minutes!"

The sound of excitement heard by his ears changed the course of action the memories in his mind made to unlock every memory his mind was able to pile out about Donatello. At first it was to much, but now the blue-clad turtle was able to control them better. Now with every passing memory, Leonardo began to not just see the memories, but remember _how _they got to be memories.

There was one memory where Donatello was seven and was crying because he scraped his knee when he fell on the ground. " He shouldn't have been sliding down the slime," Leo said outloud. _" Did I just say that? And how did I know that?" _Thought Leo.

" Did you say something?" Donatello asked when he turned to stare at his brother who seemed to be looking out to space. Staring for a few moments at his brother, he turned back to the computer screen with a smile on his face until sadness was plastered on his face.

There was a sound of the door to the lab opening, revealing Raphael who had walked in when the purple-clad turtle turned his way. Raph was about to greet Don when he saw Leo and froze. One, because he didn't see him and two, because it looked like Leo was a new experiment for Donnie.

" Don...what the heck are you doing with Leo?"

Donnie turned to his older brother while rubbing the back of his head.

" Well, um...it's not what you see. I mean, it is, but...ah...I'm only trying to-"

" Make him another of ya test subjets? I don't think so, Don. You aren't making anyone, especially Leo, into something to experiment on!"

As Leonardo heard this, he seemed to break out of his memory chain and see the world before him again. His sight was fuzzy at first, but it cleared up after a few seconds. When he looked over at the red-clad turtle, the pain that disappeared began to return slowly, making him have his veins begin to burn. He saw the two brothers start to bicker, Raph's temper beginning to show, causing Leo to try and block out some of the yelling the red-clad turtle was doing while biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

" Now Raph...just calm down."

" Calm down? Calm DOWN! I'll calm down when you tell me what the hell is going ON!

" I'll tell you if you stop YELLING!"

" Look who's talking!"

" Hey! You came in here first and started to argue!"

" Shut it, Don! Now, you are going to REMOVE that cord out of Leo or I'll do it MYSELF!"

" He isn't finish yet! I need to run a few more test on him-"

" TESTS! Well, I guess you would when you thought he was DEAD THIS WHOLE TIME!"

_" Dead?" _thought Leonardo while biting his lip harder after hearing this. For some reason, it made him feel sad and somewhat upset hearing this, igniting the pain to increase as it began to surge through his entire body now, forcing him to close his eyes shut tightly while having flashes of seeing the red-clad turtle yelling at him and throwing punches at him with so much more. Now it had become to much with the pain, memories, and yelling, causing him to wimper slightly as his hands squeezed the edges of the table as much as he can with the increase burning needles trying to poke his bones it felt like.

" How dare you SAY THAT! He is my BROTHER!"

" A BROTHER YOU THOUGHT WAS DEAD!"

There was no response from Don, only glaring eyes that began to get slighty watery. Just then, the computer began to say " WARNING" over and over, causing the two turtles to look at the computer then to Leo.

What they saw made them gasp or gap. Leonardo was shaking uncontrollable as his sweat was visible on his green skin. His eyes were shut tight as blood began to drip out of his mouth and down his chin by how hard he it looked like he had been biting his bottom lip.

" Leo!" Raph spoke the first thing that came to mind. He was about to run over to his brother when he saw Don running over to the computer. The red-clad turtle decided to follow him. " What the hell did you do, Don!"

Even at this rude question, Donatello ignored it and came to the computer, typing furiously on the keyboard. His eyes widened as he scanned the problem from the malfunction. "This is not good. His mind is bringing back to much memories at once!"

" What do you mean 'memories'?"

There was no response, only more typing, making Raphael even more irritated and worried for his brother. " Don, answer me!" The purple-clad turtle winced at this as he bit his lip slightly. He already knew it was his fault from the start. _" I shouldn't have done this with him. Especially this soon. How stupid was I!" _Thought Don as he glanced over to his brother Leo before returning to the moniter's screen.

"Don!"

" I was just seeing if your theory was true if he got amnesia!"

" What?"

" I-I just wanted to see if it was true."

Raph stared at his brother before averting his eyes when a startled cry escaped from Leo.

Leonardo's memories had left all the fighting times with all the turtles, Shredder, the foot, and so on until they began to play the memories of him being in the facility. There was one where his foot was chained to the ground, surrounded by five or six men with metal bars, wrenches, chains and just their fists s weapons. One of them, with a wrench, had a sadistic grin on his face before raising his wrench and slamming it on his shoulder.

Other unpleasant memories seeped there way in his path of his projector, causing him to scream or wimper at the pain that came along with the memories at the facility.

Leo began to scream from agony that his body produced again with past events, the back of his neck having the worst of the pain. He threw his head back, his sweat glistening off his body as his screams grew louder. Raph ran over to him, grabbing his arm for more of his comfort than Leo's.

The red-clad turtle tried calling for him, but only scream after scream was his answer as he continued to shake.

" Don, do something!" Raph exclaimed as he stared with panic eyes at the purple-clad turtle. Donatello was starting to become frantic, but found his voice with the only answer he knew to this somewhat of a question.

" I-I don't know! I don't know what to do, Raph!"

&&&&&&&&

Finally! I finished it! Now all you guys have to do is review, k? Okay!


End file.
